Wings To Go
by justafew
Summary: The Bromance of all bromances, Pucktana go to Hooters after sparking it up in the Puckerman basement. Question is Hooters or Breatstix?


Her stomach growled as she sunk deeper into the couch, moving was not on her list of things Santana wanted to do right now. Well a certain kind of movement that usually involved other people in the room and the absence of clothes, but that was besides the point. Eating however was steadily moving higher on that list. Damn these munchies that smoking gave her. The fact that Puck's mom hadn't bought groceries this week made her movement from the lumpy couch move higher on her things to do.

"D'you have peanut butter?" Santana asked slowly.

"What?" Puck replied, barely opening his reddened eyes.

"Peanut butter? I wants a sandwich." She clarified.

"She ate it." Puck licked his lips and closed his eyes again.

Oh yeah, he had a little sister. Which probably meant that peanut butter and jelly was a daily staple in her lunch. So, no pb and j for this flight, damn. Santana curled her lips in thought about what she could eat when she spotted an advertisement for Hooters sitting on the table. They had wings right?

"Let's go to Hooters." She suggested.

Puck hopped off the couch in response and shook his knee impatiently as he waited for her to get into his truck. He drove a little faster than he usually did when they were in this state, like he was excited or something.

"What's with you?" Santana sneered.

"Have you not been to Hooters?" Puck asked happily.

"Um, no. What's the big deal? It's just wings."

"Just-just wings? You have so much to learn."

He turned into the parking lot and she glanced up at the gaughty orange sign with owl eyes in the "o's" and the alarming number of vans and pick up trucks in the parking lot. He opened the door for her like the gentleman he never was when they dated and was met with the clear reason that the old men and pervs of Lima flocked to this place, or rather what was on her chest.

"Awesome isn't it?" Puck said clasping her shoulder.

"Yeah, very, big." Santana said trying desperately to remember to close her mouth after each word.

"Welcome to Hooters how can I help you?" The very curvy hostess asked her from behind the front counter.

" Um..." Santana mumbled as she watched multiple girls walk past clad in tiny tank tops and orange shorts.

"Table for two." Puck answered finally.

"No, I have to, um, Britt! I-I told B we'd hang out after." Santana stammered.

"And you will, after we get some wings." Puck replied.

"Follow me." The hostess lead them across the restaurant to a tall table in the back next to the kitchen.

"My favorite table, thank you Karen." Puck said courteously. "Don't look at the menu I know what you want."

"Hey Puck, what can I get you and your date?" A waitress who's nametag identified her as Amber asked.

Not that Santana was staring at the nametag that covered half of the t and the whole s on her shirt, not staring at all.

"30 lemon pepper wings sweet cheeks." Puck handed her the ignored menus and smiled as she walked away. "How have you not been here since your big lezzie reveal?" He whispered.

"I stick to Breadstix, remember?" Santana asked obviously.

"If these wings don't change your allegiance, then the view will." He watched as her eyes followed various girls around the room. "Yep, you're definitely a lesbian."

"I thought we already went over this, you know when you walked in my room and found my head between Britt's legs."

"But I've never seen you out."

"We went to the mall that time."

"With Brittany, and you two stayed in the dressing room at Victoria's Secrets until her moaning got you kicked out."

Santana smiled at the fond memory as Amber placed the large plate of tan wings in front of her. Her stomach reminded her of how hungry she was with a growl. The smell alone nearly quenched her munchies.

Thirty wings and two drinks later, Santana was positively blissful.

"So what's better? Breadstix or Hooters?" Puck asked as they waited for the check.

"Can't I have both?" Santana replied.

"Any dessert for you two?" Amber asked as she leaned against the edge of the table.

"No thanks, she's got somewhere to be." Puck answered.

"Well here's your check. I hope you enjoyed your stay." Amber slid the black folder across the table and skipped back to the front.

"You got this Lo?" Puck asked as he picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"Tell me you're kidding." Santana glared at him.

"I suppose I'll get it since this is your first Hooters experience." Puck reasoned.

"Gee, thanks."

He slid exact change into the folder and Santana propped a few dollars between the salt and pepper shakers before they walked towards the door.

"Wait you dropped something." Amber shouted out to them.

Santana stopped and Amber slipped a napkin into her hand.

"What's this?" Santana asked stupidly.

"Come back if you want some more wings, we can get them to go if you want." Amber flirted.

Smiling, Santana turned back to Puck and they walked out.

"So I'm gonna ask again, Breadstix or Hooters?" Puck questioned.

"I love me some stix, but I could get down on some wings." Santana laughed.


End file.
